


Brave Little Soldier

by CollarsAndCurses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Established Relationship, First Time Trying, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Mutual Kink, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollarsAndCurses/pseuds/CollarsAndCurses
Summary: Eridan and Karkat explore their mutual kink that it somehow took them a whole sweep to realise was a thing.





	

The sound of Karkat Vantas giggling is as rare, if not rarer, than witnessing a smile take over from his usually sour expression. If this were some shitty card game, it would have that holographic foil plastered over it and a golden star in the corner to show just how Extra SpecialTM it is. However, the chances of experiencing said uncharacteristic manifestations of joy are bolstered significantly when you happen to be in one of the esteemed Vantas Quadrants.

By now, Eridan is aware of this, of course. Just like everyone else, he too thought Karkat’s frown was actually stained onto the poor boy’s face; even when they were close friends it was rare to see any more than a smirk and maybe a snort if something was particularly entertaining. But after one whole sweep in a Matespritship, you’ve been through most conceivable emotions at least once – hysterical laughter and face splitting grins on both sides being more common than either Eridan or Karkat had expected. Not that they’re complaining.

Karkat does have something else to complain about though, intermittent with fits of nervous laughter and whines that could spark pale into even the most stone-diamoned Trolls.

“Oh God,” he mutters. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“You don’t hawe to, Kar,” Eridan says as his boyfriend stands up for the tenth time in as many minutes to wriggle a little on the spot and then lower himself down onto the couch again. “I know we agreed on this bein’ a mutual kink an’ all but if ya can’t take it-”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Karkat snaps, taking a deep breath afterwards and squeezing his thighs together. “I’ve just- I’ve never done it with someone watching, okay? And I don’t want to wuss out just because you’re here, which is dumb anyway because you’re my fucking Matesprit, and as an adult within my right pan I’m telling you that I _want_ to do this I just-” something between a groan and a huff interrupts Karkat’s sentence.

Eridan frowns. Kar’s right, he is an adult, both of them are; they can make their own decisions and neither mate has the right to tell the other what to do (unless one happens to be threatening his continued existence with an unparalleled act of stupidity). Arguing about this would probably just ruin their whole night, so why not enjoy it and let Karkat set his own boundaries? Just because he’s a mutant doesn’t mean he needs to be coddled – or culled, but let’s not get too extreme. And he’s lived this far on his own, he knows when to give it up. Or let it out, as the case may be.

Once Eridan manages to at least sway his pan into this way of thinking, watching Karkat squirm in his seat becomes less worrying and more… enticing.

“I know, lowe.” Eridan shuffles closer, sliding an arm across Karkat’s shoulders. “I was just makin’ sure my brawe little soldier is alright.”

Karkat scoffs, “’Brave little soldier’? You’re gonna have to do better than that.” His pink cheeks say otherwise, though.

“Well,” Eridan leans close enough that his breath ghosts over Karkat’s neck, smiling as his Matesprit shivers. “I can’t say you’re a good boy yet, you’re not _nearly_ desperate enough.”

Karkat bites his lip as Eridan’s whispers turn to kisses, his mouth delightfully chilled against Karkat’s flushed skin, just cold enough to send little shockwaves down to his stomach. Then he tugs slightly at Karkat’s shirt, licking a stripe from his collarbone to behind his ear and ending with a gently sucked hickey that has Karkat stifling a moan, claws digging into the couch.

“You keep those hands a yours where they are.” Eridan presses one last kiss to Karkat’s jaw before leaning back to admire his work; that round little face red from ear to ear, button nose scrunched and twitching and those nubby teeth clamped down tight. So perfect.

A hand on Karkat’s abdomen makes him gasp, eyes wide even after he quickly forces his mouth closed again to hold back any more sounds. Eridan waits for the no-go, but Karkat stays quiet, slowly crossing his shaking legs as he continues to resist shoving his hands between them.

Eridan considers for a moment, but decides to go easy on him at first, starting with light circles over Karkat’s beautifully plump stomach. Karkat sighs, letting his eyes droop closed and small noises of approval make their way past his lips.

“Feel good?” Eridan asks, feeling almost proud when Karkat nods and- is that a purr? It is, it’s a fuckin adorable little purr; just a tiny rumble, more felt than heard. Eridan can’t help but smile.

Then he begins moving lower with each circle, following those curves he’s felt a thousand times until his fingers brush over the unfamiliar bulge of Karkat’s bladder, half-concealed by the waistband of his sweatpants. Both of them flinch, breaths held and bodies tense, waiting for someone to make a move.

“D-don’t stop,” Karkat manages eventually, lifting his hips as much as possible without making the pressure worse (even though he knows – hopes – Eridan will do just that).

Eridan hesitates, but does as asked, torn between giving Karkat more hickeys and watching his face flit between desperation and pleasure at the added sensations. Karkat uncrosses his legs to grant Eridan better access, but keeping them tight together all the while because wow, he does not trust his bladder or his bulge at all now, not one single fucking bit. It feels _so good_ , though, the repeated circles almost numbing until it’s just this weight that’s pushing on all the right places.

Speaking of pushing, Eridan waits until Karkat’s head lolls to the side, claws retracting themselves from the cushions, then presses down with the heel of his palm.

Karkat yelps as his lower half suddenly tenses, sitting bolt upright only to launch himself from his seat when the first hot spurt forces its way out. He jams his hands between his thighs, squeezing them together to stop any more leaks.

“No, no, no, no, no – I am _not_ pissing on the couch,” his voice is a strained growl, a slight whine jumping in as his body protests again, trying to add to the wet patch Karkat hopes hasn’t gone past his underwear. “Ablutionblock, in the trap, _now_.”

Karkat gestures for a rather stunned Eridan to go first, but after waddling only half way across the livingblock, he’s leaning against a wall as his shaking legs threaten to give out from under him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he hisses through gritted teeth, riding out another wave of ‘ _I really need to piss like right fucking now_ ’ that drags all his guts downwards as if they’re being called in for reinforcements.

Recovering from his momentary shock, Eridan slides back into his ‘smooth tease’ persona.

“What’s the matter?” he asks, head titled and innocent to the nth degree. “Hawin’ trouble?”

“I can’t make it – and before you ask; no, you are not fucking carrying me, ruining my own clothes and now the god damn floor is going to be trouble enough.”

Eridan pauses, then kneels down under Karkat’s watchful frown. “I think I can help with one a those, an’ it doesn’t include me sweepin’ you off your shaky little fronds,” He places a hand on either of Karkat’s trembling knees, sliding them up to the waistband of his sweatpants.

With a sigh, Karkat moves his hands and slips them quickly into his pants. The crotch of his underwear is wet with at least three bodily fluids, but as much as Karkat is disgusted, he can’t help rubbing at his emerging bulge through the fabric, just to see how it feels. The answer? _Amazing_. Then not so amazing because Eridan tugs down hard on his sweatpants and holding the floodgates closed becomes priority again.

“Fuck! Gently, man!”

“It’d be a whole lot easier if you spread your fuckin’ legs, darlin’.” Eridan tries to sound genuine – he knows how much Kar is fighting right now – but his cooing comes out rather sarcastic.

Karkat growls, reluctantly moving his knees apart whilst keeping his hands pressed hard between his sheath and nook. If anything, pissing and then stopping has made him want to go even more, like the rest of it is just waiting there all bunched up in his urethra.

With a whole lot of grumbling and more awkward fidgeting than Karkat would have liked, Eridan finally manages to tug off his sweatpants, tossing them out of harms way. Karkat sighs in relief at the extra room around his stomach, dropping his head back against the blissfully cold wall. But even as it takes some of his weight, the pressure in his abdomen refuses to shift.

“Let me see,” Eridan asks him softly, fins a wash of bright violet and his face flushed to match.

One at a time, Karkat moves his hands and slides them into his underpants, showing Eridan the full extent of the damage. The sea dweller can’t help keening under his breath, his own legs tensing in sympathy at the dark patch over the front fabric. As much as Eridan would love to watch the rapidly approaching moment that his mate falls apart, he can’t resist cupping Karkat’s hot, flushed face with one hand, whilst pressing the other to his back and catching the moan it draws out of him with a kiss.

Karkat indulges him for as long as his body will allow, each movement of Eridan’s tongue or twitch of his fingers sending a pulse of want down to Karkat’s already dripping nook. Admittedly, drawing out his bulge fully does ease some of the pressure, but with his hands for it to curl around and his underwear to rub against, the friction is just one sensation over the top. Pre-material drips between his fingers, hot and slick and way too much like piss for his body to handle.

Karkat pulls back abruptly, breath hitching with a squeak as his lower half spasms and another leak soaks into his pants. His legs try to shake themselves apart, so he twists his ankles to lock his knees together. He doesn’t even notice his cheeks are wet until Eridan wipes away a tear, nuzzling at his mate’s hair around the base of his horns.

“You’re such a good boy,” he whispers, pecking a kiss to Karkat’s horn and then behind his ear. “You can let go now, you did so well, so good.”

Karkat shakes his head, even as a shiver ends in more urine spurting onto his hands and then dribbling down his legs. He whines, trying in vain to re-clench every muscle in his abdomen, but the flow barely stops before hitting full force. He gives up on holding it back, letting his hands drop to his sides as a stream of piss flows out of him, the sound of it spattering on the floor mixing with a long moan of relief.

Eridan keeps himself at arm’s length, supporting Karkat by the shoulders as the smaller troll’s legs tremble and his knees all-but buckle. He was aiming to get out of this with unsoiled clothes but the sight of Karkat losing it like this, with that expression of pure euphoria; lips parted and his eyelids fluttering, lashes brushing his bright red cheeks. Not to mention that fucking _sound_ that makes Eridan’s fins quiver on the way in. Well, it’s enough to make any troll get a little excited behind their zipper.

Karkat is practically clinging to the wall by the time he finally finishes, panting and shaking all over, completely and utterly spent. Eridan brushes the hair back from where it’s stuck to Karkat’s forehead with sweat, drying the last of the tears from his cheeks.

“Okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, fuck,” Karkat replies groggily, laughter bubbling between words. “Holy shit, that felt so fucking good, aha, oh my God.”

“Good.” Eridan pecks a quick kiss to his nose. “Now, want a bath or a shower?”

“No shower, I can barely stand.”

Eridan smiles, chest filling with this alien sort of _pride_. Kar did that for him, he held on for so long.

“I’ll get some towels,” he says, dragging a chair over for Karkat to lean on in the meantime.

“Not the new ones, or I’ll piss on _you_ next time!” Karkat yells after him when he’s halfway down the hall.

Guess it didn’t take all of his fight, although that punishment doesn’t sound _quite_ so awful.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, thought I'd try some omo, kind of really like it? (even though I'm super critical of my own work as always) But it's my first attempt so yeah, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'll probably regret this in the morning.


End file.
